in the woods and out
by not-that-fandom
Summary: smut one-shot. percy/nico. percy catches nico smoking in the woods and shit goes down.


percy stumbled through the woods, blinded by tears, his sword clutched in his hand. annabeth's words still echoed in his ears.

_it's your fault! i hate you, just go away! go!_

percy quickened his pace, gasping. he ignored the tree nymphs that watched him in the shadows, too miserable to care. the venom in her voice still haunted him, and his ribs throbbed from where she had slashed at him with her knife. it was over. they were over.

he must have been in the middle of the woods by now. the camp had long since disappeared, and the forest was pitch black. he collapsed, shaking, and the tears dried. he sat for a long time, remembering tartarus, remembering the sea of monsters, reliving every moment. all was silent but for his breath, which was becoming steady and slow. he closed his puffy eyes, exhaustion numbing his mind. percy curled into a ball, succumbing into a restless sleep.

he jerked awake to the howl of wolves. he scrambled to his feet, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and grabbing his sword. he cursed himself for falling asleep in a monster infested wood. he strained his eyes, struggling to see into the pitch black forest, but no monsters came. memories of annabeth flooded his mind. he blinked away tears, hs eyes burning. his sword raised, he plunged deeper into the wood, not wanting to go back to camp quite yet.

it must have been three in the morning, but there was a tiny light ahead. percy shoved aside low hanging branches, peering at the tiny light. he stepped into a clearing. it was small and almost perfectly round. squinting, percy saw a dark, shadowy shape around the light.

"hello?" percy said, wondering who would be out here at damn near four in the morning. a sudden stab of panic struck his heart, thinking that the shadow may not be a person at all, that perhaps it was one of the monsters that lived in the camp's woods.

he heard a faint swishing sound and he raised his sword. but it wasn't a monster or nymph.

"percy?" nico's voice was barely a whisper. "why are you here?"

percy sighed in relief, and capped his sword. there was a faint rustling and a tiny fire blazed, illuminating the clearing. nico was there, at the edge of the trees. a cigarette dangled loosely from his lips and he was holding a old-fashioned silver lighter. his sword glinted at his belt.

"i- ahh..." percy tilted his head, unsure how to respond. annabeth's words bubbled at the pit of his stomach. "wanted some time alone."

nico nodded. "i'll leave you to it then," he muttered around the lit cigarette.

percy stared. the boy looked rather stressed. his eyes were dark and his usually tight black jeans hung loosely off his hips. he raised a hand to his mouth, blowing smoke from pale lips and turning away. percy stepped forward. "hey. you shouldn't be smoking, the nymphs might get to you."

nico sighed, avoiding percy's eyes. "they're too scared of me. i'll be fine."

"it's not healthy," percy protested. nico shot him an irritable glare and spat it out, putting out the light under his boot. he still held the lighter. percy smiled. "thanks."

"yeah." nico leaned against a tree, crossing his arms against his chest. "what brings you here?"

"it's just annabeth." percy winced. "we... broke up."

nico raised an eyebrow. "really. huh."

percy struggled to shove down memories of their fight, looking desperately for a distraction. it was quiet for a moment. percy stared at a spot just above nico's head, feeling miserable and slightly awkward.

nico broke the silence. "you okay? looking for a new girlfriend?"

percy looked at nico, surprised. the boy stared back, and his gaze was intense and wary. "im fine. i never really..."

nico's shoulders slumped a bit and he relaxed back onto the tree. he gestured for percy to come closer. when percy was within grabbing distance, nico seized a handful of percy's shirt and pulled him close. percy stumbled and shivered as nico whispered in his ear. "i asked you if you were looking for a new relationship."_  
_

percy stood there, shocked. nico's hair tickled his neck and ear. he glanced at the ground, where nico had put out the cigarette. even crushed into the grass, he could see it wasn't a cigarette at all.

"you were smoking joint? how did you even get it?" percy almost felt like laughing. nico, thin, quiet, slightly frightening nico was smoking weed.

"i know a guy. minor god. taste nice though." nico let go of percy's shirt. he pulled back, examining nico's face, wondering how high he was. the boy smiled lazily, sending sparks of shock up percy's spine. nico never smiled. it was nice seeing some display of happiness on nico's face, even if it was drug-induced. "it tastes like chocolate."

percy felt nico's hand play idly with the buckle of his pants. he jumped. nico's grin broadened.

"nico..." percy's mind went blank as nico unbuckled percy's belt with one hand, putting out the lighter and stuffing it in his pocket. he was relaxed, still leaning against the tree. without the lighter it was impossible to see. percy barely make out the glint of nico's dark eyes and bright teeth in the dim light of the moon.

_well you did want a distraction_, percy thought. he stood still as nico pulled the belt from his jeans. playful hands traced his stomach and chest. percy shivered at nico's cold touch.

"please?" nico asked, his eyes gazing eagerly into percy's. was he really asking for _permission?_ he laughed, and the sound echoed through the clearing. the laugh was cut of into a gasp as nico pressed thin fingers against the base of percy's cock. a cloud floated away from the moon and suddenly a bright white light illuminated the whole forest. nico's skin looked white, his eyes were bright with fervor. a tiny smile danced around his mouth. percy forced himself to step back.

nico willingly slipped his hand out from his jeans, his eyes never moving from percy's, his lips still curled into a sly smile. he raised his hand, flicking his wrist and the ground cracked. percy stumbled back. something grabbed his arms and he fell to the ground. percy struggled against the bonds. he looked a his arm, an in the moonlight he could tell it was a white skeleton hand emerging from the earth. they slipped down his arm and gripped his wrists firmly. he yanked sharply against it's grip, but it wouldn't budge. finally, he gave up and lay there panting.

"nico, come on."

"yes or no percy?" nico said. he stood above him, looking at percy with a smirk. "i'll let you go it you don't want to."

percy closed his eyes and sighed. there was no denying the tiny seed of arousal at the pit of his stomach. "yeah."

nico laughed triumphantly, his eyes dancing. his black curls bounced as he knelt, sitting on percy's thighs. he was surprisingly light. he pulled his sword from his belt, careful not to cut him. with one quick swipe, he cut away percy's shirt, revealing the bronze skin underneath. nico threw his sword to the side and bent down, lightly pressing his lips against percy's. he strained against the bonds, trying to deepen the kiss. he felt nico smile against his lips. they tasted like chocolate.

a flush began to creep up percy's neck. nico grabbed his hair and forced back his head, trailing his lips to his collarbone. percy's breath hitched as nico's teeth grazed his skin. he ground against percy, his movements slow and smooth. percy gasped, an erection finally forming in the confines of his jeans. nico laughed into his neck, rubbing slowly against his shaft. percy squirmed against the hands that held him against the ground, struggling to get more friction. nico cut short his grinding, lifting his head to peer into percy's eyes. his face was flushed and tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tugged weakly against the hands. his arms were already wet with the moist grass.

"don't move or i'll tie down your hips," nico murmured. percy wanted to pull off nico's clothes himself but his hands were bound. he slammed his head against the wet ground in frustration. nico started to unbutton percy's jeans, tugging them down his legs and quickly throwing them aside, where they joined his tattered shirt and nico's sword. percy regretted wearing his stupid whale boxers. nico hooked a finger on the waistband, snickering. percy's face flushed and he bucked, trying to slip them off. nico did it for him, tugging them down and tossing them over his shoulder. percy was entirely naked now, exposed to the cool night air. nico leaned forward, bringing his face just a few inches away from percy's. his eyes were big and dark and slightly bloodshot, probably because of the godly joint. he looked percy over, his eyes trailing lazily down his chest and resting on percy's throbbing erection. his tongue poked out and touched the corner of his mouth. his eyes darted back to percy's and he rubbed his own crotch lightly against percy. a low hiss escaped his lips at the feel of denim against his cock. his arms strained against the skeletal hands. he watched as nico pulled off his own shirt, exposing a pale chest and prominent collarbones. he scooted down, lightly kissing percy's chest and stomach until he was finally at his hips, nipping and sucking the base of his cock. made a low sound in his throat, his body shuddering. his eyes closed and his head tilted back ash he tried to keep from moving his hips, knowing full well that nico would have his body bound to the cold grass to keep him still.

he felt nico trail his lips up his shaft, felt his tongue wetly trace his slit as his cool fingers played with his balls. the tendons in percy's neck stood out in his effort to stay still, his teeth grit tightly together in attempt to keep silent. a gasp escaped from his lips when nico took him into his mouth, his entire body tense and shaky. he looked down and saw the boy's dark head bobbing slowly, saliva and pre-cum glazing his cock. nico met his eyes, looking up through thick eyelashes. percy watched, mesmerized, unable to tear his gaze from nico's. percy's breathing was heavy and ragged, but nico was going far too slow. percy moaned quietly, urging nico to go faster. he watched nico twirl his tongue at the head, his eyes never leaving percy's. moonlight gleamed white on nico's bare back and his his hands were settled on percy's hips, making sure he didn't thrust up. percy moaned embarrassingly loud when he felt nico's teeth lightly graze his shaft as he took percy back in his mouth. nico hummed, the vibration making percy writhe beneath nico's fingers. he could feel nico smile around him and he sucked hard, jerking his head up and down. percy thrashed, his eyes rolling back in his head. he exploded into nico's warm mouth, his entire body arching off the ground. his lips were parted and he moaned. nico slid off him with a wet pop, grinning as he watched percy twitch with aftershocks. he leaned in and caught percy's lips in his teeth, kissing him roughly. he let nico do his work, quivering and feverish under the boy's thin body. strangely, nico's skin was still cold. percy blinked tiredly, looking up at nico's closed eyes as he forced percy's mouth open with his own. as if feeling his gaze, nico opened his eyes a fraction and his hooded eyes bored into percy's skull, his tongue licking the inside of percy's mouth. he could taste his own salty cum on nico's lips, sending a shivers of pleasure up percy's spine. nico drew away, sighing. percy felt the bony hands retreat back into the earth, freeing his arms. nico rocked back on his heels, giving percy space to sit up. he did, his mouth set in a lazy smile. he looked nico over, taking in the heavy black boots and tight jeans. the moonlight made his hair almost silver. he looked at nico as if he were seeing him for the first time- not the short happy kid that loved mythomagic. nico was the lean, pale beauty with poreless translucent skin and glossy black hair and dark eyes that followed you everywhere. the boy stood and smiled again, his bloodshot eyes wandering back down to percy's groin. he shifted self consciously under nico's gaze but he just laughed and turned away, bending over to retrieve his sword. percy's eyes widened and he looked away, embarrassed even after nico sucked him off. percy cast his eyes down and rubbed his sore wrists sheepishly.

a bundle of cloth his him in the face. percy cried out in surprise, muffled by the fabric. he looked up and nico was smiling faintly at him, his sword tucked safely in his belt and his chest still bare. percy looked at the clothes, including nico's, and saw that they were in tatters, ripped and torn in multiple places.

"nico!"

he snickered and sauntered back into the woods, and even though percy had no clothes to go back to camp in, he watched nico's back flex slightly and his hips sway as he disappeared back into the wood and was quickly obscured by shadow.


End file.
